A Troyella Story
by sixfeetunder01
Summary: Gabriella Montez has just moved from New York to New Mexico and makes new friends including a blue-eyed hottie named Troy Bolton. Troy starts liking her and watch them as they go from friends to lovers. MAJOR TROYELLA.
1. A New School and A New Best Friend

Gabriella Montez had just just moved from New York to New Mexico because of her mom's, Isabelle Montez, job. She looked up at the current house that they bought. It was a big house. Although they were constantly moving around, they earned a lot.

"Well honey, what do you think of the house?" Isabelle Montez said.

"It's beautiful mom!" Gabriella said.

"Well then, let's find you a room." Gabriella ran inside and immediately found the perfect room, the room with a balcony overlooking the neighborhood. She started unpacking her things and by night she finished.

After dinner, Gabi changed into her boxers and a t-shirt **(Yes, girls do have boxers)**

_**In the morning…**_

Gabi woke up to the sound of her alarm. She got out of bed, took a nice long shower, brushed her teeth, changed and ate her breakfast. As usual, her mom had left early because she had a business trip.

She walked out of her house and started her journey towards her new school, East High. Once she got there, she gazed up at the gigantic school and knew that she'd get lost inside. Once she entered, she saw that it wasn't what she expected it to be. There were no cliques, no bullies and no one judged each other.

While she was looking, she didn't see that she bumped into someone. She fell on the floor with a thump.

"Ouch" she said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" said the mysterious stranger. She looked up to see the bluest of blue eyes. She immediately got lost into them.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention". She replied while blushing.

_WOW, he's so cute! _She thought.

_Man, she's beautiful_ The guy thought.

He helped her up and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Troy Bolton, you must be new here." He said while reaching out his hand.

"Yeah I am, my name's Gabriella Montez." She shook his hand and they both felt sparks running through their bodies.

"Well Ms Montez, how about I escort you to the secretary's office to get your schedule." He said.

"I would be honored." She giggled.

Her giggle was like music to Troy's ears. He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness

After she got her schedule, Troy immediately stole her schedule and compared it to his.

He started to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" She said.

"Well Miss Montez, it looks like we have the same classes." He smirked.

"Too bad for me" She joked.

"Ouch Montez, that hurt right here." He said while pointing to his heart.

"Aww. Did I hurt your feelings?" She said in a baby voice.

"Uh-huh" He replied pouting.

"Well then will this help?" She said kissing him on the cheek.

They both blushed. "That's better." He said.

They both started laughing.

"Troy, I know this is sudden and all, but will you be my best friend?" She asked shyly.

He smiled at her and replied "Loved to." He pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Hey Troy, how are you, man?" Chad said not noticing Gabriella.

"Hey Chad, I'd like you to meet Gabriella, my new best friend… aside from you of course." Troy said.

"Hey Gabster!" Chad said enthusiastically.

"Hey Chad, love your hair." Gabi replied.

"Really? Gabi I think you and I will have get along great." Chad said.

That's when Gabi knew that she would like it here in East High.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you guys will like it and review. So, after you read it, don't forget to press that Go button to review. Peace :]**

**P.S. I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews, so you guys better review. Haha :P**


	2. Spanish class and a Shopping Trip

_**In class...**_** (I'm skipping some parts)**

Gabriella was seated in front of Troy. He couldn't help but stare at how long, smooth and beautiful her hair was. He leaned forward to smell it. It smelt of strawberries and vanilla. He leaned back and continued gazing at her until...

"Sr Bolton, Pare por favor el mirar fijamente Ms Montez. ¡Sus ojos pudieron caerse! His Spanish teacher Ms. Rodriguez said.

"Huh?" was his only reply.

She rolled her eyes. "I said 'Mr. Bolton, please stop staring at Ms. Montez. Your eyes might fall off.'"

The class immediately started laughing their heads off including the teacher. Troy just shrank in his seat but caught a glimpse of Gabriella blushing like a tomato. He shrank even more.

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG......**_

'_Saved by the bell' _He thought. He quickly gathered his stuff and ran outside the classroom. He heard someone calling him but he was too ashamed to turn around. Suddenly, he felt two hands grasp his wrist.

"Troy!" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah?" He relied still not facing her.

"Will you look at me please." She said.

He slowly turned around to see a flustered Gabriella. All of a sudden, she smacked him in the chest.

"OWW. What was that for?" He said while rubbing his chest.

"That was for making me run." She replied still out of breath.

"I'm sorry Brie; it's just that I wanted to get out of there before I embarrassed myself further." He replied.

"It's ok, but Brie?" She said.

"Yeah, Brie. It's my nickname that only I can call you. That is if you want e to call you Brie and all." He replied while scratching the back of his neck.

"No. I like Brie." She said while giggling.

"Soooo, to the cafeteria?" She asked when her stomach growled.

"Yah, c'mon!" He replied while laughing. They linked arms and made their way to the cafeteria.

_How come she's not questioning me about the incident? Maybe she doesn't see me that way? OH crap, I lost my chance or maybe she's saving me from further embarrassment. Yeah, that's it._

They entered the cafeteria and saw Chad and some other people on the second floor. **(Where Sharpay and Ryan sang I want it all)**

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Gabriella, my new best friend." Troy said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Gabriella." They chorused.

"Brie, this is Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan & Amanda. Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Jason, Sharpay and Zeke, and Ryan and Amanda are all dating." He said. They sat in between Jason and Sharpay.

"Hey Gabs, we should totally go shopping after school today. It could be my welcoming present from all of us and Daddy since we are using his credit card." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we can have a girl's day." Taylor added.

"We can shop for clothes, shoes and accessories." Kelsi added as well.

"We can also go to the spa." Amada said.

"And the boys will carry our bags." The three of them said together.

The guys were saying no but the girls were saying yes.

"Well, sure. I could use some new clothes and stuff." Gabriella said.

"YAY!" the girls shouted while the guys groaned.

"Do we have to?" the guys asked.

"Yes, that's what loving, caring and handsome boyfriends do for their gorgeous girlfriends" Sharpay replied.

"But what about Gabi and Troy?" Ryan asked.

"Well, seeing that they're the only two without a girlfriend or boyfriend, Troy's carrying Gabi's stuff then." Taylor replied.

"This is going to be SO FUN!" the girls said.

"This is going to be PURE TORTURE!" the guys said.

They carried on with their lunch waiting for school to end for the day.


	3. Author's Note

**HEY! I only got 3 reviews. I won't continue the story unless I get 6 reviews r more. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. Another AN

Hey guys, I got this review from Fiction Fairy and she/he said that it was the worst story she/he has ever read and that I should stop writing. :((((((((((( What do you guys think? I'm putting up a poll so vote!!!


	5. A Realization

**Hey guys, you're right. I shouldn't let one review bring me down. Thanks guys and whoever Fiction Fairy is, you're weird. You say it's the WORSEST STORY YOU'VE EVR READ BUT my story is in your favorite stories list. Anyway, the story will go on. :D**

_**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG............**_

"Yay, school's over!"Gabriella said to Troy as the final bell rang.

"YAY, YAY, how can you say yay when we have to carry your shopping bags full of God Knows what!" Troy said his face glum.

"C'mon, Troy, cheer up. Don't you wanna spend some quality time with your best bud?" Gabriella replied while giggling.

"Yah, yah." He replied laughing as well.

They reached their lockers that were right next to each other. While Gabriella was putting in her combination, she spotted Troy peeking.

"Hey, no peeking. It's my locker combination." She said sticking her tongue out.

"C'mon, pretty pretty please." He said bringing out his ultimate weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, it's..." She whispered in his ear. He leaned in eager to hear.

"None of your business" she finished with a laugh and ran away.

"Ohh now you're gonna get it!" He said while chasing her.

He finally caught up with her, thanks to his amazing basketball skills. He put his arms around his waist, lifted her up and spun her around.

"Aww, look guys. They're not even together yet they're acting like a married couple. What are we gonna do with you guys?" Sharpay said with a sigh but with a smile on her face.

"We are not!" Gabriella said with her arms around her chest.

"C'mon Brie." Troy said putting his arm around her shoulder. They're just jealous cause they don't have an awesome best friend like me!" he continued.

"In your dreams!" The gang chorused.

"I'll hold you guys to it." Troy replied with a smirk.

The girls rolled their eyes and began walking to the parking lot.

Taylor looked back and asked "Hey Gabs, are you coming?"

"Actually, I'm hitching a ride with Troy Boy over here. Who knows what will happen to him without someone to watch him." Gabriella said.

The whole gang laughed except Troy. He was just pouting at Gabriella.

"I was only kidding Troy." Gabriella replied with a laugh. "C'mon we're gonna be late. Meet you guys there." She said while dragging Troy to his car.

They hopped in the car and went on their way to the mall.

While Troy was driving, he occasionallysnuck glances at her. He nticed how the wind blew on her face causing her to giggle from being tickled. He also noticed how she would smile at the simplest of things like a family in the park, a kid with a balloon or a couple staring at each other lovingly. Then he realised something. He,Troy Boton has a crush on his best friend

whom he only just met today.

_It must be love at first sight. _He thought.

They parked their car, entered the mall and saw the the girls looking through racks while the guys were shuffling with the many shopping bags they already had.

When they spotted Troy and Gabriella, The guys said "Hey guys, sorry we went ahead, you know how the girls are."

"No problem. I'll be with the girls if you need me." Gabriella replied hopping towards the girls.

"So Troy, looks like you got a little crush on Gabi over there." The guys said while smirking.

"Psh, psh, psh. I do not." Troy replied while crossing his arms around his chest.

"Sure you don't." They replied sarcastically.

"Troy, I need your opinion on something." Gabriella said.

"Go Troy. Your damsel in distress awaits." Chad said while gesturing his arms in the girls' direction.

Troy replied by poking his tongue out at him.

Troy went inside the store and went over to the dressing rooms where Gabriella was changing. Gabriella went out of the dressing room wearing a dress.**[I haven't found a cute dress yet :( ]  
**

"Uhh..." was all Troy could say.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Uhmm...Yeah. It's uhhmmm really nice and pretty and you know." He stuttered. She just giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She replied.

She went back in the dressing room and he went back to the gang. They were all trying to contain their laughter until Chad said...

"Uhmm...Yeah. It's uhhmmm really nice and pretty and you know." He mocked.

That's when they lost it. They were laughing so hard that the whole mall could hear them. Troy turned beet red at what Chad had said.

"Hey guys. What are we laughing at?" Gabriella asked after she bought the dress.

"Nothing" They replied simultaneously.

"Let's just go." Troy said still looking at the ground.

"Okay." She replied still confused.

They shopped for 2 more hours until the guys' hands and shoulders were about to fall off. They arrived at the foodcourt and ordered a giant box of pizza. After they ate they hopped into heir cars and drove home.

_**In Troy's car with Gabi...**_

So Troy, did you enjoy the shopping trip?" Gabriella asked enthusiastically.

"Yah. I love carrying shopping bags the whole afternoon. It's the highlight of my day." He replied sarcastically. Gabriella just replied with a giggle. Then they fell into a comfortable silence on the way to Gabriella's house

_Actually, the highlight of my day was meeting you. _He thought.

They arrived at Gabriella's house. He got out, went to the other side of the car, opened the door for Gabriella and offered his hand. She took it and got out with a giggle. They walked to the porch of her house and they faced each other.

"Thanks for coming with me and taking me home." Gabriella said while blushing.

"No problem. It was a pleasure." He replied.

She smiled at him. "Well, seeya soon." Gabriella said and kissed Troy on the cheek. She quickly entered her house and shut the door with one last glance at Troy. He just stood there touching his cheek that was still tingling. He snapped out of his trance and went to his car. On his way home, he suddenly shouted "SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!" and smiled the whole way home.

When he arrived it was already late. He went in his house, entered his room, changed and slept thinking of Gabriella.

********

Gabriella quickly closed the door and leaned on it.

_OMG. I just kissed him on the cheek._

She squealed silently and ran up to her room. She changed her clothes and fell asleep thinking of Troy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys. Sorry if it took so long. You know the usual. Not less than 6 reviews, K? :)) I'll try to update ASAP as long as you R&R. Remember 6 reviews.**


	6. REALLY SORRY!

**Hey guys, I know what you all are thinking. Man, she hasn't updated in a REALLY REALLY long time. It's just that I was so busy with school and finals that I had no time. Its summer now, but I have MAJOR writer's block so if you guys could give me some suggestions. Your thoughts and suggestions will really mean a lot to me. Once again, REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! :D**


End file.
